Plastic Beach Romancing Noodle's PoV
by Anarchist Angel
Summary: This is my same Plastic Beach Romancing Story except it is told from Noodle's perspective. Total Noodlex2D! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**I had writers block for a while. Well not writers block, but too many ideas. However, thanks to the fans who answered my messages. I decided to do multiple stories at once so it may take a little longer, but I hope the results come out well. **

"I'm very happy to see you're back Noodle. Nobody could replace you," said Murdoc as he shooed away the cyborg.

I sighed and looked at him. I took another deep breath and hugged him.

"I actually missed you Murdoc," I said.

Murdoc hugged me back. I wasn't sure why I forgave him so quickly. It was all true, but this was what I had to do. Mr. Kyuzo had told me that. There was still someone missing and I looked up and pulled away from Murdoc.

"Where's 2D?" I asked.

"Face-ache? He's in his room. You can take the elevator to see him. He's not used to visitors so be easy HAHA no go in and scare him if you want. That whale has him scared stiff," Murdoc answered.

"Ya' mean da whale I tossed away?" asked Russel.

I walked into the building while he and Murdoc started to argue. It was like old times. They hadn't changed. Was it just me who changed? I still felt unsure of myself and I walked through the entrance of the building. I was in Murdoc's study and I stepped into a crude elevator. B2 had the label that read "2D's Room" on it. I pressed the button and it lit up. I listened to the elevator music as I felt myself descend. The door opened and I quietly walked in.

The doors had made a horrible creaking sound and I looked at a clock in his room. It was 6pm already? I was suprised. 2D was about to take a bunch of pills. Aspirin, painkillers, everything he probably had. He dropped all of them on the floor when he heard me come in. I had covered my face with the mask because believe it or not I didn't want to scare him.

He looked at me and walked up to me. 2D looked like he was feeling sick. His eyes were red and heavy as if he had already taken a ton of pills. He was in some kind of shock and probably thought I was a hallucination. He reached out and touched me.

"2D?" I asked.

"Who are you?" he asked me with his hazy gaze.

He looked like he was going to collapse. My heart shattered to see him like this. I felt like I could compare with his pain now. I felt a strong sympathy for him and then smiled under my mask.

"It's me, Noodle," I said.

"But... Noodle was missing or summfink right?"

He was obviously messed up from the drugs since he was having trouble trying to piece the whole thing together. I gently guided him to the answer.

"2D, it's me. I've grown up."

I looked at the floor that had multiple-colored pills scattered along the floor and some liquor staining the rug in one place. It bothered me that he was still on his self-destructive path. I sighed deeply at the thought of where he could end up with that addiction of his, but I guess I was not so different from him. I have been pretty self-destructive myself. Still he mattered to me.

"I see you haven't changed much," I whispered trying to hold back my feelings of disappointment and compassion.

"Wot do ya mean, Noods?" he asked me.

No one has called me Noods in 7 years. Has it really been that long? It reminded me of my childhood when life was so much easier and happier. Things made so much more sense because I was too niave to know there was a world outside what I knew. Ignorant of my ignorance...

"I guess I just worried about you guys...but I wonder if you ever worried about me..." I drifted off into my thought again.

Why was I really here? Did they even look for me after I was gone? I wanted to know.

"Noodle, ay' always worried about yew. Ay' always wondered wot 'ad 'appened."

I looked away from him for a second. He worried about me? Something was different now. I don't know if I was glad he cared or if... I don't know, but something felt so different. Some new type of connection. I felt like I finally understood him.

"I was so scared when the island fell. I felt so alone. That's how you've must've felt in that song. Feel Good Inc."

"Windmill, windmill for the land; turn forever hand in hand," he began to sing.

I was so happy in that video, but El Manana had corrupted my memories of that.

"Turn forever hand in hand," I sang along.

"Take it all there on your stride."

"It is tinking, falling down."

"Love forever, love is free…"

"….Let's turn forever…..you and me?"

The moment I sang that line I stopped and stared at him. He stared at me too. There was something there. I felt something new. Butterflies formed in my stomach and I just wanted to stay there with him. It was a wanting. I kept staring in the dark voids and just got lost. I wanted to embrace him.

"Noodle?" he asked and broke the trance.

"Yes? 2D?" I answered hesitantly.

"Why do you 'ide underneath dare? Ay'm sure yew are lovely,"

"Oh no!" I barked at him and turned away. It was redundant since I already had a mask, but I felt embarassed and it was instinct. I felt the blood rush in my cheeks. He could never feel the same way about me and I suspected he already knew I was acting kind of strange. If he saw me he would think I was an ugly freak like everyone else thought.

He reached out for my mask and pulled the ribbon in the back of my mask. The knot was undone and before I had a chance to fight back it came off. The mask hit the floor and the room became silence. I felt my face grow cold in its nakedness. He looked at me and my horrible scars and burns. My eyes began to tear, but I tried to fight it.

"Ay' don't know why yew 'ave to wear dat mask. A bewtiful face like yours should never be hidden from the world."

My shameful eyes looked up at him. Beautiful? I was always labeled ugly since I was scarred. I couldn't hold the tears back any more and I began to cry, but not because I was sad. In fact I was so happy. The hot tears ran down my cheeks and hit his carpet.

"Oh Noodles. Ay' din't mean to force your mask off. I think it's ok. I 'ope I didn't damage it," he said nervously as he uneasily picked my my mask.

"No, it's just that you're the first person to ever think I was beautiful," I whispered still crying.

"Wot?"

He seemed shocked about the idea. I nodded as I wiped a tear. 2D placed the mask on his bed and leaned towards me and gave me a big hug. He was so warm and I leaned into him. His body was so warm and I felt so protected in his arms. I didn't want him to let go. He was so tall in my comparison. He looked at me and wiped away any last tears with his index finger. With the final tears gone he gave me his signtaure toothless grin. I was enchancted by it and couldn't help, but gaze at it with a blushing face.

"Noodle? Are you gonna be okay?" he asked.

"I think I will," I nodded and kissed him on the cheek for some odd reason.

He blushed as I did that. He cuddled me and held me closer and more tightly. I was suprised he responded that way. I wasn't even sure why I kissed him. I think I had just realized what I was feeling this whole time with him. It was so sudden though. My heart was racing in such suprise.

"Noodle?" he asked abruptly/

"Yes, 2D?" I answered dreamily.

"Ay' fink ay' luv ya."

"Really?"

Oh my gosh. He loved me. My heart hit the ceiling and I felt like I was floating. The world disappered with those words. I was never this happy. I was coming out of my cacoon. I instantly responded.

"I love you too, 2D," I replied with a shy smile.

He smiled at me with an even brighter grin and then picked me up and twirled me around.

"Say 'et again," he demanded jokingly.

"I love you," I smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Living in Plastic Beach was not so bad and they managed to find me a nice room to stay. It was a bit cramp, but I was okay with that. I lost most of my stuff when the ship sank. Murdoc lightened up on 2D and let him come out of his room so we could hang out. He knew that now I was here, he had no reason to leave the island. His band's success really relied more on 2D's vocals than anything. Our love was forbidden and thus kept a secret. Over the last two weeks we caught up and I told him how my life was the last 7 years. His heart broke when he heard my story, but I felt we became even closer than ever now.

It was now Friday around 1am. We were staying up late and watching movies. He had just gotten Blu-Ray of Evil Dead and was excited to find someone to watch it with. We watched it together and I dozed off before the credits came.

When I woke up I was on 2D's bed and turned to see that 2D was about to take a bunch of his pain-killers. It hurt me and I decided to say something.

"2D?"

He turned around and I guess he was suprised that I was awake. I frowned at the pills in his hand. Those horrible candy-like capsules just sitting in his hand and waiting to end him one day.

"Yes luv?" he answered.

"I wish you wouldn't take those pills. They aren't good for you."

He looked at the pills for a second and turned up back at me. I think what I said got through to him because that very moment he let the pills fall from his hand and let the pills fall to the floor.

"Aw right luv," he said.

I smiled at him in admiration and hugged him tightly.

"It makes me so happy to hear you say that," I whispered into his ear.

We spent the next few minutes cuddling in his bed. His arm was around my shoulder and I rested my head on his chest and listened to his heart-beat. I looked up at him as he began moaning. He held his head and moaned harder. He was going through a withdrawal without those fuckin' pills. I looked at him with worry and guilt. I put my arms around him and wasn't sure what to do. He gave up those pills for me. It was my turn to do something for him.

"I'll distract you from your pain," I said.

"Ow ya gonna do tat?" he asked in pain.

I had a good idea and smiled mischievously at him. He cocked his head to the side with a innocent disposition and a slight hint of blush in his cheeks. I think he knew what I meant, but he wasn't entirely sure. Blood rushed into my cheeks with the whole idea. After all, I never did anything like this before. All my experiences were based off of movies and stuff on the internet.

Anyway I pressed my lips softly against his. His lips were chapped by the salty air that danced on the ocean, but I didn't mind. I wanted to kiss his lips. They were so fine to me. His hands left his head and instantly grabbed my hips. The long, slender fingers sent a tingling sensation as they touched me. I felt the force from them pull my body towards his. My body obeyed without question and I felt my heart beat along side with his. I felt sheer excitement as we continued to kiss.

I let my tongue slip through my lips and ran it across the two chapped lips. My tongue seducing him for access in his mouth. He granted me entrance and opened his mouth with his tongue awaiting for the visitor. My tongue ran into his mouth and ran along the walls of his mouth. His tongue explored mine and glided on the surface of my teeth and running in small circles in my mouth. I grew so excited this sensation. It was so strange, but I wanted more. I wanted to go further. I wanted him.

My fingers rand to the bottom of 2D's shirt and I slowly removed his shirt. We broke for a moment from our kiss so I was able to pull the shirt over his head. His abs were perfect to me even though he didn't work out much, but he had enough muscle on him. I threw the shirt across the room so he would not be able to retrieve it.

2D sat up and followed my actions. He pulled off my shirt slowly and teasingly. My body reacted in eagerness for more. I shivered in excitement and the cold breeze as it touched my bare exposed flesh. I felt so innocent, but he didn't seem to care. He dropped my shirt on the floor beside the bed and leaned closer to me. His arms embraced me and his mouth latched onto my neck. He pushed his teeth into my tender neck, but with a gentle grasp and I felt him sucking on my neck while he let the saliva soaken my flesh and make it more vulnerable for a hickey. During this he unhooked my bra and it joined my shirt. I looked at my breasts and felt cold and excited. I looked at 2D and awaited his reaction.

He smiled at me and my bare breasts. His lips then reaquainted with mine as he began to explore my breasts. I felt so pleasured when he placed a hand on each one and he squeezed them. His hands were so warm to be cold breats. He further explored as his thumbs rubbed my areolas gently. I gave a soft moan and he went further. After massaging them, he kissed each one softly and ran his tongue down my cleavage. I couldn't bear it and moaned loudly as I pushed him on the bed.

I unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off with force and threw them across the room. Following them was his boxers. I looked at 2D who was completely exposed. His slender body looked so hot. I sat there tingly for about a minute as I admired his physique. It was all mine. He was all mine. He got up and took over. He laid me on my back and removed my pants, but threw them to where his pants were. I grabbed his penis as he pulled off my panties. His penis grew hard and larger with every stroke. He moaned to my touch and the panties slipped off my legs and fell to the floor. Our eyes met and it was pure love that translated in our eyes.

"Ay luv ya, Noodle," 2D said gently with affection in his eyes.

"I love you too, 2D," I replied.

He leaned over me and kissed me again and his kisses traveled down my body. Down my breasts, belly, and finally to my pussy. He kissed its surface and became familiar with it. His wet, hot tongue danced across my pussy and I moaned louder than ever with each tongue stroke. My nails dug into the mattress. It felt so good. It was too good to bear. I wanted him! I wanted him so bad! His tongue rubbed against my clit and it felt even greater. The feeling was so intense.

We switched positions and I kissed his body while my hand rubbed his hard dick. I licked my lips and gave his penis a kiss. I slowly licked the tip of it and it grew even larger. I smiled to myself at this accomplishment. I slowly put it in my mouth and work my mouth up and down in care so I wouldn't hurt him. He moaned loudly as I managed to put the whole thing in my mouth. The end of it pushed against the back of my throat and I felt my mouth grow very wet. My tongue danced around his penis and slowly marinated it in my saliva. I moaned deeply and I was pulled up and interuppted. 2D had grabbed me and pinned me to the bed.

"Ay want ya Noodle!" he yelled in his esctasy.

I was dripping in sweat and panting hard. My body awaited further actions and I looked at him with eyes of lust and love. I nodded and knew what he wanted. I opened my legs so he can have it. He positioned himself carefully over me and aimed at it. He paused for a moment to admire it and I felt his penis press against my wet vagina. I felt it push further and the entrance began to stretch. His penis was larger than I estimated it to be. He went slowly and I moaned in both pleasure and pain. It hurt so...good. He pushed his body repeatedly into me and hit a wall in me. With a final thrust he broke it and I screamed loudly. The rest of the way we both moaned loudly and my fingers dug in the bed. I looked up at him and I think he knew that I wanted him to cum inside me and make me his. With a few last thrusts he came inside me and I orgasmed at the same time. He pulled out slowly and I laid there in exhaustion and excitement. The afterglow felt like some kind of drug to me.

I panted heavily and my body was tingling. I orgasmed a second time and 2D laid beside me. He pulled me close to him and covered us both with a blanket. He kissed me one final time.

"I love you, 2D," I whispered.

"Ay love you too, Noodle," he whispered back.

With those final words we fell asleep together.


	3. Chapter 3

I had never had sex with anyone ever. In fact I had never had any kind of relationship like the one I had started with 2D. I guess in a way I had always felt this way about him, but could never act on it until now.

I awoke and turned to the clock that was on 2D's floor. It was about 7am and I felt so good. I felt excited, calm, and so happy. The feeling must've been afterglow. It was like a drug and I was addicted to it. His love and his passion. So tender and gentle. I sighed as I felt the high of it all. I turned over to 2D who was passed out and drooling a bit on the pillow. I couldn't help, but smile at him. There was something so innocent about him, it was strange. I quietly slipped out of bed and headed towards the bathroom attached to his room.

I was still unclothed from the night before so I just stepped into the shower. I turned the water on and set it all the way to hot. I felt instant relief as the hot water showered onto my bare skin. I took some shampoo and squirted a dollop into my hand. I lathered it into my hair. I started humming to myself, but then began to sing.

"You got to press it on you, you just think it, that's what you do baby, all the time, yeah, jump with the moon and move it, jump back and forth as if you were there yourself, work it out" I sang to myself.

"Never did no harm, never did no harm, it's Dare, it's coming up, coming up, coming up, coming up," I heard a second voice join in.

I pulled back the curtain a bit and stuck my head out to look while keeping my body concealed. 2D was staring at me and felt embarassed that he got caught in the bathroom while I was taking a shower. He grinned rather awkwardly and seemed unsure what to do or say next. Not to mention he still was naked.

"You'll have to wait your turn," I said flirtatiously.

"Showering together saves more water for the fishes," he joked back at me.

"You got a point," I replied with a bit of coyness in my voice as I stepped back to make room for him.

He seemed a little hesistant, but he stepped right in with eagerness. The whole scene seemed isolated from the rest of the world. I looked straight at at him as the hot water splashed down on both of us. I felt cold because he was standing in the front and getting hit with most of the water so I entered his arms and tried to warm up to his body heat. His chest was so warm and I felt excitement as my breasts rested up against him. My hands found their way into his hair.

I bit my lip as I tried to contain myself. My fingers ran through his azure, wet hair. He was so sexy and handsome. I looked into his dark void eyes and just got sucked into them. His smile was so innocent yet there was a sense of passion. I could tell he was enjoying the shower too.

He helped lather my hair and rinse it off. I giggled in enjoyment as the suds washed out of my hair and slid down my body. He took the bar of soap and rubbed it between his hands to form suds. He rubbed the suds all over my body. I felt his warm hand slide against my chest and around my breasts. He washed my arms and legs and gave special attention to the rest of me.

It was now my turn. I lathered him with soap and let the shower rinse it off. I rubbed soap all over his dick and listened to him moan softly. I moaned in pleasure as I heard his pleasuring sound. My favorite part was washing his amazing hair. I took an extra long time lathering his hair. We finally rinsed off and stepped out of the shower. 2D took a fluffy towel and dried me gingerly as he kissed my body. I returned the gesture.

"No one's awake yet?" asked 2D finally.

"Not that I know of," I answered.

"So 'ow do yew feel now?"

"About what?"

"Well last night. Ay'm sure it was aw' so new to ya'."

"Yeah, it was. But you made it so special for me. I'm glad it was you. I'm sorry if it wasn't good for you."

"NO! NO WAY! It was the best eva!"

I blushed when he said that. I really enjoyed it myself and to hear him say that made my heart flutter. My heart was beating hard in my chest and then there was a knock at the door.

"Noodle! You 'ave to hide. If Murdoc sees you here, he'll 'ave my arse for sure. Hide in 'fa bathroom."

I ran into the bathroom without any hesitation. If Murdoc saw me in there with 2D and found out about our relationship he would freak. The poparazi would be after us and things would get complicated.

I crouched down on the bathroom floor by the sink and saw a canister on the floor. I picked up the silver container and unscrewed the cap. I put my nose over the bottle and inhaled. The overwhelming smell of liquor filled my nostrils. I could compare the smell to Murdoc. I heard the door close and I walked out of the bathroom with the canister.

"2D?" I asked.

2D saw the bottle in my hand.

"Where'd get that?" asked 2D with a look of fear.

"Listen, I don't want any secrets between us. I know you drink 2D. I care about you a lot. I'm not mad."

He seemed surprise by my reaction, but if I got upset it'd only make him hide his problems from me more. I wasn't perfect and had my secrets. He had no idea why I agreed to do the El Manana video. 2D gave me a tight hug and I felt myself melt in his warm embrace. He then seemed uneasy. His eyes grey white which usually meant fear for him. I heard a whale song and turned. The curtain by the window was open and a giant eye was peering through.

"NO!" shreiked 2D. His body dropped to the floor as fear crippled him.

I watched 2D shiver with fear. I ran to the window and closed the curtains. Strange, Russel tossed that whale clean away a few days ago. 2D stood up and started to catch his breath. He tried to hide from the window and he ran to me and my arms caught him.

"Oh Noodle," he cried.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Murdoc made 'fat flipping whale watch me all fa time. 'Ay've been gased and forced to stay in fis fuckin' chamber."

"2D. You've been held here this whole time. You've been a prisoner all for Murdoc's albums"

"Yes!"

"Well you won't be. I swear to God. I'm getting you off this island."

I had to get him off the island. It was driving him crazy. The drugs and drinking were ways of drowning out the hellhole Murdoc created for him. 2D was trapped and I had to save him. I looked at him as his eyes opened with the innocence or hope of a child. He had only dreamed of getting off this island for so long. If we got off the island we could live life together without fear.

I decided now would be a good time to get breakfast. I got a fishing rod by the door and headed outside to see if I could catch something. 2D followed behind me regardless of his whale fear. Russel was by the beach resting on the island as if it was an end table or something.

"Russel, 2D has been held hostage here on this island for a long time," I said to Russel, "Nobody even knows he has been held here against his will. We have to help him get out of here."

"Listen Noods, I swam a long way to get here and what will happen when we get off this island? I don't know about you, but there is no where for me to go. I don't exactly fit in," Russel replied.

"Listen Russel, we have to help him. No one else will. He's always been there for you. And I know your heart grew just as big as the rest of you did."

"Damn it Noods. You always know what to say. Aight. Wats gonna go down?"

My bobber sunk into the water and I began to reel in. A big fish was hooked and I unhooked it and threw it in a pail next to me.

"First, breakfast," I answered with a smile of hope.

I began making plans straight after breakfast. I managed to swipe Murdoc's quill and a notepad from his study. Nobody had actually seen him that day. I created a list of things to bring and such. I met up with Russel afterwards outside.

"Okay Russel, we are all relying on you to get us to the closest islands possible without getting anyone killed."

"Hey man I can handle it," said Russel.

"Noods, do ya even know where we are going?" 2D asked a bit unsure.

"I honestly don't know 2D, but I feel like do know the lighthouse is SouthWest on this island. That usually means ships travel from that direction. If that is the case our best change of land will be in that direction."

"I give you props Noods."

"But Noodle. Wat if we get caught by Murdoc. He may do something even worse. Plus he found me the first time. How will I know he won't find me again?"

"Good point, 2D. Unfortunately, we probably won't be able to go into hiding right away. However, the signals on this island have been down all week. So we should be able to make a clean getaway. This is one of those plans where we may have to improvise."

"Aight Noods."

3am 2D and I woke up and we had some of our belongings packed. We crept onto the elevator and were ready to get outside. We only packed the essentials: food, water, money, etc. Russel was waiting for us. I opened the door carefully, but to my shock Murdoc was standing there as if he was waiting. We both gasped horrified.

The moonlight brightened his green skin and he resembled a seahag. His sharp yellow teeth smiled at us as Cyborg Noodle stepped next to him. She grasped 2D by his throat and gripped it tightly. 2D's eye bulged from his head as he gasped for air. Murdoc leaned in and looked him directly in the eyes of the air-deprived singer.

"A little birdie told me my jailbird may be freed," said Murdoc coyly.


	4. Chapter 4

"Let him go, Murdoc!" I yelled.

"Now that sounds like something I'm not gonna do Noods. You see 2D has a singing voice the fans just love. Can't imagine why, but they do and the show must go on. You see I have watching all of you. I even know about you and 2D's little ahem affair. However, I doubt you were even aware of my everpresent eye. There was a reason I set up this whole thing. The island itself isolates me and my operation without the whole legal system getting in the way. I knew it would be a matter of time before it all came back together. I was quite surprised you managed to survive it all the way here, but I guess I overlooked Russel which is hard to do cause let's face it he's big as a whale."

My heart was beating hard in my chest and I looked at 2D who was shivering at Murdoc's analogy. He seemed terrified. He was so close to freedom and was captured by his warden. Murdoc tightened his grip on 2D who was still struggling and trying to wriggle his arms free. It was like watching an animal trapped in a cage.

"But I needed you Noodle. To be honest the replica I built of you just wasn't as much of a fan pleaser. She is one hell of a guard though. I may have not even caught you here at the door if it wasn't for her. But you 2D, I feel bad for you. I mean I thought I gave you everything you wanted."

I felt the hate grow in me as Murdoc started messing with 2D's head. I grew angry and tried speaking over him.

"You held him here against his will. You always bullied and abused him. How could you do that to him Murdoc?"

"Me? Noodle, Noodle, Noodle. I helped him launch his career higher than ever and inspired him many ways. But you act as if you are without sin? You and I both know that you are not that Asian Axe Princess you claim to be."

He seemed so confident with every word he said. What did he mean by that? I had to calm down or I wouldn't be able to think straight, but seeing 2D trapped like this tore at my heart. I fell victim to my emotions. I looked at Murdoc with fire burning in my eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You and 2D both have so much in common and shared so much with each other in the last few days. I even recalled you said no secrets. Did you not?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, Noodle you never really told him everything about your voyages. Especially, that eye injury. Why don't you tell 2D what really happened at El Mañana?"

"Noodle, wat does Murdoc mean?" asked 2D.

"Yes Noodle what do I mean."

I put my hand on my bruise. For some reason I had acted as if it disappeared. I felt the pain throb and I winced. My heart felt like it was going to explode. Murdoc had caught me. He knew what happened. The whole experience replayed in my head in slow motion. I looked from the doorway of the windmill and I saw the ground rapidly flying towards me as the rough winds blew through my air. It felt like the force of the entire universe was pushing against me. I jumped from the island mass and my fall was slowed, but the parachute malfunctioned and a gust of wind blew me into the crashed island which was being engulfed by flames. I screamed, but it was so use. My voice couldn't be heard over roaring winds. I began shivering in fear. When I landed rubble and pieces of the island came shooting from the giant burning mass. I was burnt and landed hardly in the rubble. I was burned and bruised everywhere.

"Noodle?"

I broke from my trance.

"If you don't tell 2D, I will. We all know you don't want that. So you may as well tell him."

"The truth 2D is I was... starting to get tired of living the life of a musician. I never knew what it was like to live the life of a normal girl. And Murdoc here needed to get rid of some guy named Jimmy. He composed this plan where I'd fake my death in the El Mañana video. I'd be under the radar and live like a normal girl. The island would come crashing down and I would parachute off the island. But it all came crashing down. A gust of wind pulled my parachute in a totally different direction and I crashed. I was not found by anyone in the crew. Everyone thought I was dead except for Murdoc..."

As the same memory went through my mind. I also thought how 2D would react. I broke a promise I wanted us to make to each other. I began to cry. I tried to look at 2D through my tears. I saw a blurred 2D and it looked like his jaw dropped. the tears rolled down my cheeks and Murdoc smiled at his victory over me.

"You see 2D. A lot has changed about Noodle. Never trust a woman 2D. But I'm your friend and sometimes it honesty hurts, but I didn't lie to you. I'm surprised that she didn't tell you. You'll be safe here on the island with me."

"Noodle? 'Ow could ya? I trusted ya more t'an anyone else in ta' band. Why dint you tell me? Just go. Leave fo'eva. Ya can leave ta island wif'out me!" yelled 2D in tears.

I didn't want to be here in this situation. I tried to run as if I was fleeing from danger. However, I felt resistance. Cyborg had caught me by the arm.

"Let me go!" I cried in desperation.

"Now just because you two lovebirds are having trouble doesn't mean we can't get along," said Murdoc.

"What do you want Murdoc?" I demanded in a rage of tears.

"Well, Noods. I need my guitarist for the band. Only you fill the qualifications. Afterall, the fans demand it. Hahahaha."

"Russel!"

"Don't bother Noodle. He can't hear you. He has his own problems."

"What?"

"I have a security system that Dave had just installed. Couldn't wait to see it in use. I never anticipated him to even show up here."

I broke free from Cyborg Noodle's grip and ran for Murdoc. I threw my fist with all the hatred I had in Murdoc's face and broke his nose for the 9th or 10th time.

"Ow. You fuckin' cunt."

I raced to 2D's rescue.

"2D I know you are mad at me and I'm sorry. I should have told you and I understand if you don't want to be with me, but I'm sure you don't want to be here."

"I don't know Noodle."

I saw Cyborg getting ready to race towards me and I threw a punch at her, but I forgot for a split second she was made of metal. I heard a sharp snapping sound from my hand and an even sharper pain surged through my hand. I gritted my teeth and hissed in pain. Just then a giant hand scooped 2D and me up.

"What th- Russel?" said Noodle.

"I always have to protect you don't I girly girl?" joked Russel.

"Dave was always a horrible mechanic," commented 2D in a releaved way.

"Where now captain?" asked Russel.

"Straight ahead," I pointed across the sea.

"Aye Aye," replied Russel.

I turned to look at the island one last time, but I was suprised by a passionate kiss from 2D. I felt faint for a brief second and became consumed by his gentle lips touching mine. His tongue lightly slipped into mine and I quivered at the sensation. We pulled away and he stroke my face and pulled me even closer. I looked into his dark eyes and felt my heart flutter.

"You managed to save me Noodle. I'm not mad at you Noods. I wanted to escape from this musician life just as badly as you do. Wherever we go, can we live happily together?"

Joyful tears flowed out of my eyes. I looked up and nodded at him with a warm smile on my face. I knew I was blushing because I felt my face grow hot. The sun was rising and I felt the warm sun begin to shine on me. 2D looked at me with awe. The darkness of the night vanished along with the painful memory of El Manana.


	5. The Cancellation of the Story

This is just a personal note from the author (me) to say that the story _Plastic Beach Romancing: Noodle's Point of View _will be discontinued. I rather would start a new story that is up to date especially since the Gorillaz have just released a new music video _DoYaThang_. I've been kind of lost with how they got off the beach and back to London, but I figure the island got destroyed and assuming original Noodle is back. I was unable to see the music video for _Empire Ants_ since I live in the United States and not the awesome UK. If someone could inform me or send me some links that would be fan-freaking-tastic. I really do feel like continuing the story would not be accurate and my writing is based on events that have happened or what I believe could happen. If anyone has any questions, comments, or concerns I can be Private Messaged. Again, sorry readers.


End file.
